


One Last Love Story

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: "Someone's gotta be positive." She retorted. "And you're not doing very well at it, sourpuss. I’ve got to be for the both of us!""How can I stay positive when you have a knife sticking out of your chest?!"
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	One Last Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a bit whoops  
> I wanna thank Alex for giving me the idea for the story. Also they wrote the story part and added some stuff as I had no idea what to do so I'm not taking all the credit for this.  
> Tho, they only added minor things so 90% of this is my work. I can be angsty. Hehe have fun.  
> Also, this is connected to one of my earlier fics, Bandages. I have like two after HIVE universes and this is one of them.  
> Also yes he keeps the knife

It was like any other mission.

Get in, get what was needed, and get out. 

Shelby and Wing were perfect for those kinds of missions, with Wing's strength and Shelby's history as a jewel thief. One did the fighting, the other got the information.

It was that easy. They'd never been caught before. And why would this time be any different?

But as those two knew, nothing ever stayed to plan. Something always went wrong. 

He hardly had any time to react. 

He was unable to stop it. He was too far. He was too slow.

He raised his gun and fired, watching as the attacker dropped dead. He ran to her.

_ Please let her be ok _ .

He knelt down next to her. She was laying on the ground, a knife sticking out of her chest. She looked up at him, her eyes unfocused, "Well-" she coughed, some blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "That happened."

"Shh. Don't speak. Save your energy." He said, trying his best to stay calm, "The Shroud is waiting for us. You’ve just got to stay awake, alright?" He carefully picked her up.

"You know how I’m bad at listening." She rasped, a small grin on her face.

_ How does she stay so positive? _

"Shelby, you are  _ dying _ . Is there a time you never joke?" He said as he quickly walked out of the room, knowing that running while she still had that knife in her chest would cause further injury.

"Someone's gotta be positive." She retorted. "And you're not doing very well at it, sourpuss. I’ve got to be for the both of us!"

"How can I stay positive when you have a knife sticking out of your chest?!" He looked down at her.

"We've been through worse. Remember when Otto was possessed? He wa-" she started to hack up blood. Her body shook violently with every cough.

"Ok ok I get it he survived when he shouldn't have." He walked a little faster, trying his best not to break out into a run, "Just please stop talking and save your energy, okay?"

She opened her mouth to protest but decided it was best to not argue. So she just laid in his arms, clinging to his shirt.

He quickly walked through the halls, looking down at her every so often to make sure she was still awake.

Soon, Shelby spoke again, "I wonder how Otto and Laura are."

"Maybe after this we can see them." He said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Just stay strong, Shel. We'll get out of here, get you help, and then we can see them. Alright?"

"Mmm," she groaned, shifting slightly, "That would be nice."

"It would. It would be nice." Wing didn't know if he was close to the exit or not, "I bet they'd love to see both of us again."

"Hey Wing? Wanna know something funny?"

"Now's not the best ti-"

She cut him off, "Did you know that wraiths are a type of ghost?" She said with a grin.

It took him a few seconds to process the joke, "Don't say that! You're not going to die. We'll get you home."

"It was a little funny."

"No it wasn't." He said with a frown.

_ God she's too positive. _

"Kinda was." She said with a slight smile and turned her head, looking off into the distance. Not being able to see her face made him anxious.

_ Please stay alive. Don't leave me yet. _

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke, "Hey Wing?"

"Yes?" He felt relieved.

She looked up at him, "I wanna hear a story."

He looked at her with a look of confusion, "A story?"

She nodded, "I like your stories… They're sweet and end happily."

He thought for a bit before giving her a small smile, "Alright. How about I tell you your favorite?"

"About the celestial and the shepherd?"

"Mhm."

She smiled and shifted, trying to get comfortable in his arms. 

“Okay well, once upon a time there was a shepherd, and he was very kind and he caught the eye of a celestial girl from the sky. You still with me?” He asked, glancing over to her nervously.

“Mhmm. Keep going.”

“Well uh, then they fell in love and got married. And then one day the Queen Mother came and took her away and…” he trailed off as he noticed her eyes start to drift shut. "No, don't close your eyes!" He gently shook her, "Don't fall asleep, it's gonna be okay. We’re not even to the end of the story yet."

"Mhmm. Just let me close my eyes a bit. Just a second okay?" She groaned. She looked so weak, so, so tired. Her grip on his shirt loosened. "I'm still listening."

"No no no, you've got to stay awake!” He felt tears threatening to fall.

"Just…. A little rest." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you…"

"I love you too Shel just please… Please…"

She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. She just laid in his arms, motionless 

"No! NO!" He fell to his knees, shaking her but getting no response, "SHELBY! _SHELBY!_ OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ ** _PLEASE!_** **_SHELBY!_** " He kept screaming her name, hoping to get something from her.

A grin.

A sarcastic comment.

_ Anything _ .

But he got nothing.

He stared at the lifeless body in his arms. 

He remembered a conversation from a few months ago, from their last successful mission.

_ "You've got to stop rushing into a fight like that, Shel. You're going to get yourself killed."  _

_ "I've had many chances to die, Big Guy." _

He was able to help her  _ that _ day. He was able to stop the bleeding and bandage her wounds. 

He started crying. He cried and didn't stop. She was gone.

She was gone, and there was nothing he could've done to save her. 

_ "Just stay strong, Shel. We'll get out of here, get you help, and then we can see them. Alright?" _

She'd never see them again.

She always asked about them.

But the chance to see them again was taken away from her.

He brushed some hair out of her face and held her close.

He wasn't going to let that chance get taken away from him. He decided that his days of villain work were over. He wanted to see his friends again. Besides, it wouldn't have been the same without Shelby by his side.

He stared at her. She looked so peaceful. It made him uneasy.

Shelby wasn't the peaceful type. 

She was loud. 

She was wild. 

She was lively.

But there she was now.

Quiet. 

Unmoving.

Dead.

He looked at the knife in her chest and carefully took it out. He just stared at it for a moment.

He was going to find the bastard behind all of this.

The bastard that sent the attacker.

But that could wait.

He wasn't going to let his anger get him killed.

He carefully stood up, still holding her lifeless body, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for failing you."

Nothing.

Of course he got nothing in response.

"I'll visit them for you. I'll let them know how badly you wanted to see them. I won't let you be forgotten." 

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

_ She's so cold _ .

He had thought about the story he was telling her as she died.

"Separated by a river of stars" he said with a bitter laugh, "Just like the story. That was your favorite part, right?" He didn't hold back the tears. No point. No one was there to see him cry, "We didn't even get to your favorite part."


End file.
